SMST: Dark Side Rising!
by Al-Ocramed
Summary: Sailor Moon's past come back to haunt her, as her "evil" daughter attempts to harm the love of her mother, Tuxedo Mask! Set in the SMST-verse, based on "The Darkseid War" from the pages of the Justice League! One-shot story.


**SMST: Dark Side Rising! – By Ocramed**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

 **Note: This is a one-shot story set in an AU/fusion universe. C &C are welcomed.**

 **Special Note: This story has semi-dark elements.**

 **Author's Note: This story ties into DC's "Darkseid War", which is happening now in the pages of the Justice League (but changed to fit in the SMST-verse).**

* * *

"Wake up, guardian of Earth," said a woman, whose voice would send chills up the spine of an average mortal.

Tuxedo Mask, barely awake, thanks to the pain that he was feeling at the moment. He could barely make a coherent thought, but one name rang throughout his head.

"Usagi," Tuxedo Mask said weakly, as he looked up at the woman who looked like a much older version of his wife. However, unlike the Moon Princess, this woman lacked the inherent warmth of a positive nature. She also had gray skin, dark hair and red, glowing eyes.

Of course, there was that short-handled scythe that helped differentiate is wife and his would-be assassin.

"Hardly," the woman said, as she casually picked up the guardian of Earth by the lapels of his tuxedo. "Really, is this the best you can do, guardian of Earth?"

"No," Tuxedo Mask said, as he produced a magical red rose, and stabs her assailant in the stomach.

SPLURCH!

"Ah!" the woman screamed, as she was forced to drop Tuxedo Mask.

Slowly, Tuxedo Mask began to scramble away, only to be caught by his assailant.

"I was hoping to use you as a way of getting Mother's attention, preferably alive," the woman said, as she raised her weapon. "I guess we can't always get what we want-"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION-!"

Tuxedo Mask's assailant was bowled over by a concentrated blast of water. Such an attack would have dealt a decisive blow to mortals, but the assailant was not a mortal.

"Huh," the woman said, as slowly turned towards her own assailants. "I didn't know that Mother's handmaidens were going to show up for this little party…"

"We're NOT Usagi's 'handmaidens'," Sailor Mars grouses, as she and the other Inner Sailor Scouts prepared for battle. Fire burned in the eyes of Fire Nation princess, which told Tuxedo Mask's attacker that she was going to be in a fight.

Good.

"Whatever, Sailor Scout…or should I say, 'Sailor Mars'?" the woman said, as she flicked her blade. "There are so many of you, it's hard to keep track."

"You're not going to do harm to anyone," Sailor Venus replied, as she swirled her chain made from energy constructs, in which each link was in the shape of a heart.

"And you have SOME nerve coming here to attack us, witch," Sailor Jupiter said, as lightning crackled around her form, even as her eyes glowed.

"But…if you don't mind, who or what are you?" Sailor Mercury said, as she helped Tuxedo Mask to his feet. "It's clear that you are related to the Moon Princess."

"Clearly," the woman said, as her red eyes glowed softly. She glanced towards the Juuban Park, and smiled.

"And since Mother is taking her time to come see me, I will give you my story…before I kill her and the rest of you…"

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon and the trio of Moon Cat Guardians were in the distance, observing the events from afar.

"Sailor Moon, why won't you go over there and deal with that woman?" Luna asked.

"You're not afraid to deal with the situation, are you?" Artemis asked.

"No way, Mom is afraid," Sailor Chibi Moon said. She was home on vacation, after her first year of college in America. She was hoping to get a break from her job as a superhero with Young Justice, but it looks like that won't be happening just yet.

"Then, why isn't she doing anything?"

"Because, Artemis, it means not only confronting my daughter, but also acknowledging an aspect of my past that I am not proud of," Sailor Moon said.

"Which is?" Luna asked.

"That woman, my daughter, is 'Grail', twin sister of Grayven the Warlord and daughter of Darkseid of Apocalypse," Sailor Moon said, as she began to cry.

"You mean…SHE is my sister?" Sailor Chibi Moon exclaimed. "But…how?"

Sailor Moon turns towards her daughter.

"Rini, a long time ago, your step-father and I fell in a trap, set by Darkseid's minions," Sailor Moon said. "We…were captured and repurposed as 'Tigra' and 'Bunni' respectively, and became a part of Darkseid's elite warriors known as 'The Furies'. Much of my time was a blur, but I do know that I…and Ranma have a lot of blood on our hands."

"That's awful!" Luna said.

"Then, what happened to result in…this situation?" Artemis asked.

"Somehow, Darkseid knew about us, and sought to initiate an experiment, to determine of having children with us, would create the means of furthering his quest for universal domination," Sailor Moon said with a sigh.

"You mean…Ranma-papa had kids with Darkseid, too?" Sailor Chibi Moon replied in disbelief.

"Why do you think your step-father has a grudge against him, Rini?" Sailor Moon replied. "Two of them you should know of: Orion and Artemis, otherwise known as 'Knockout'."

"Ah, the 'New Gods' from New Genesis," Rini said thoughtfully.

"Actually, they were born on Apocalypse, dear," Sailor Moon said. "It was only because of a son exchange that prevented Orion from becoming like his brother Kalibak…"

Pause.

"And Artemis is, well, Artemis," Sailor Moon continued. "She was a member of the Furies as well, but decided to 'retire'."

"But Furies don't retire."

"And that is why she is, or was at one point, wanted by Darkseid's Elite."

"What do you mean by 'was'?" Luna asked.

"Not being able to be a mother to my children Grayven and Grail was that 'price'," Sailor Moon said. "It was bad enough to bear Darkseid's children, but I was hoping that I could at least influence their behavior just enough to instill some good in them. However, when Artemis escaped, I had to give up my right as their mother, and never see them again…"

Pause.

"It's funny how my promise could be 'satisfied' with Darkseid's first death," Sailor Moon replied. "But, but then, it was more or less too late. Grayven followed in his father's footsteps as a universal conqueror, while Grail became a 'warrior princess', rivaling the skills of Steppenwolf the General and Kanto the Assassin combined…"

Pause.

"I'm such a bad mother," Sailor Moon, as she began to cry.

"So…you were forced to have children with this…monster, you are speaking about," Luna said with a measured tone. "Surely, you can reason with your daughter."

"And it's not your fault for what was done to you, Princess," Artemis replied.

"You don't understand," Sailor Moon said with a sniff. "I can accept a lot of things that I have done, whether I was willing or not. But the one thing I can't excuse was that I abandoned my children to that monster, when I had left Apocalypse. I…I can't forgive myself for what I did, or for what they became-"

BOOM!

A large explosion was seen, where Grail was confronting the Sailor Scouts.

"Mom!" Sailor Chibi Moon exclaimed.

"I know," Sailor Moon said. "You stay here with Luna and the others. I will deal with Grail."

Taking one last look at Sailor Chibi Moon and the others, Sailor Moon then teleports to the scene of the battle…

FWOOSH!

Sailor Mars growls, as she unleashes the equivalent heat of the Sun itself, even as powerful bolts of lightning coalesce down the dark goddess' body.

"Really?" Grail said, as she moved closer to her foe. "I have trained in the fire pits of Apocalypse itself, and this is the best you can do?"

"We might have to call for backup," Sailor Venus, as she collects herself.

"No need," said a familiar voice.

All action ceased, as all eyes turns towards the floating Moon Princess.

"Mother, glad that you decided to make it," Grail said. "I was just chatting with your friends."

"I'm glad," Sailor Moon said sarcastically, as she floats down to eye level. She then turned towards her allies.

"Thank you for running interference, guys," Sailor Moon said.

"Anytime," Sailor Venus replied.

Sailor Moon then turned towards her husband.

"I'm…sorry about this entire mess, dear," Sailor Moon said. "I never meant for you to be caught up in my…past."

"We'll definitely talk later," Tuxedo Mask winced.

"Hello?" Grail said.

Sailor Moon faces her daughter again.

"You want to tell me something?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, I do," Grail said, as she blasted her mother with her red eyebeams (called "Omega Vision"), and engulfed the Moon Princess.

FWAM!

"Usagi!" Everyone screamed.

However, to everyone's surprise, Sailor Moon was still standing, though a bit scorched. Making the point of how dangerous Grail's attack was, everything nearest to the Moon Princess was vaporized.

"So, the rumors are true," Grail said with a smirk. "You've gotten stronger."

"No thanks to your father," Sailor Moon said. "It's because of HIM that I made sure to be prepared for his return to Earth."

"So be it," Grail replied, as she turned towards the Inner Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask. She then raises her weapon, and placed her lips near the hilt.

"Father Box?" Grail began to say. "Take me home."

PING-PING!

Upon making a pinging sound, a powerful vortex opens up.

FWOOSH!

"Never let it be said that I don't care enough to warn you of Father's return to your homeworld, Mother," Grail said, as she raises the hood of her cloak over her head. "Be seeing you…"

And, with that, the dark goddess disappears.

FWOOMP!

"What the hell was THAT all about?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"It means that whatever that Darkseid is doing, it's best that we prepare ourselves for a war," Sailor Moon said. "That was…nice of Grail do give us the heads up."

"But, Usagi, she tried to kill us," Sailor Venus said. "She would have killed Mamoru, had we not interfered."

"But she knew that I was around," Sailor Moon said, as she looked up in the sky. "As screwed up as she is, Grail doesn't kill needlessly."

"And why is that?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Because, you all would have been dead," Sailor Moon said, as she sees Sailor Chibi Moon and the cats running up.

"Dad!" Sailor Chibi Moon said, as she hugged her father fiercely.

"Ow," Tuxedo Mask replied with a wince. He then looked up at Sailor Moon with a frown.

"Usagi?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Hmm?" Sailor Moon asked.

"What are you thinking?"

"Regrets, dear," Sailor Moon replied. "Lots of regrets…"

 **Fin.**


End file.
